STRAY
by Ookami97
Summary: Après l'accident de Kamino, la relation d'amitié entre Kirishima et Bakugo n'est plus vraiment la même qu'avant. Elle se transforme en quelque chose de plus profond, un lien plus fort. Eijiro ne semble pas le remarquer immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il le réalise, tout semble alors beaucoup plus évident. Qu'en est-il du côté de Katsuki? [KiriBaku]
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Bonjour! C'est moi!

 **Titre:** _"S.T.R.A.Y."_

 **Disclamer:** BNHA est la propriété de Kohei Horikoshi, mais si jamais un jour les personnages sont vendus aux enchères, je saute sur Kirishima même si je dois m'endetter à vie.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance

 **Note:** Bonjour! Récemment happée par (ou devrais-je dire re-happée) par BNHA, et surtout par le Kiribaku (j'ai un sérieux problème avec ce ship je crois), j'ai eu très envie d'écrire sur le fandom. C'est ma première histoire dessus et ça sera une mini fic en trois chapitres (ou plus si affinités), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, amis lecteurs!

* * *

 _Chapitre I :_ _Prologue_

Ces dernières semaines, leur relation n'était plus la même. Elle avait changé, s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus fort. Le lien qui les unissait s'était renforcé, mais il était différent de celui qu'ils avaient au début.

Ce qui ressemblait à de la tolérance était devenu du respect. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose derrière, un sentiment en plus de l'amitié. Une sorte d'affection, ou d'attachement.

L'élément déclencheur de ce changement était sans aucun doute l'accident du camp d'été. L'attaque de l'alliance des vilains avait bien sûr traumatisé l'ensemble des élèves, mais l'enlèvement avait laissé en eux une marque qui ne s'effacerait sûrement jamais. La nouvelle avait été dure à encaisser. Pour certains, qui le prenaient plus personnellement que le reste du groupe, c'était tout simplement impossible à entendre.

Izuku était resté inconscient à l'hôpital deux jours entiers avec d'autres de ses camarades qui avaient subi des sévices. Momo avait une méchante plaie à la tête qui lui avait valu de rester elle aussi clouée au lit.

Pourtant, la douleur était plus forte chez ceux qui n'avaient pas de blessures physiques. Shoto et Eijiro étaient tout bonnement incapables de rester en place, ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital, se haïssant intérieurement d'être resté les bras croisés alors que leurs camarades se battaient pour leur vie. Enfin, ça, c'était plus le cas d'Eijiro. Shoto s'était battu aux côtés d'Izuku pour sortir Katsuki de là, seulement, ils avaient échoué. N'importe qui leur aurait dit qu'ils avaient agi en faisait de leur mieux et qu'ils devaient laisser les professionnels et la police se charger de la suite de l'affaire, mais quoi qu'on leur dise, leurs sentiments les bouffaient littéralement, et le peu de jours qui étaient passés étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

Voire insupportables.

Pendant les heures qui avaient suivi l'agression, Kirishima était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la peur et la colère qu'il avait ressenties ce soir là. Il se détestait d'avoir été si impuissant alors qu'il s'agissait de son pote. Il était en danger, il était la cible des vilains, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour agir.

Les remords l'avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil pendant deux nuits entières.

Quand Izuku était revenu à lui, leur décision était déjà prise. Avec Shoto, Eijiro avait fait le choix d'aller chercher Katsuki. Ils étaient décidé, et rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Même pas l'inquiétude ni les paroles de leurs amis, aussi touchantes et raisonnables soient-elles.

Accompagnés d'Izuku et de Momo, ils s'étaient retrouvés le soir même devant l'hôpital. Tenya, par inquiétude pour eux, les avait aussi rejoint. Ils étaient partis en train pour Kamino, déterminés, prêt à sortir leur camarade de là.

 _Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à combattre…_

Pourtant, sans même avoir eu à lever le poing contre ne serait-ce qu'un seul ennemi, ils avaient réussi à récupérer Katsuki.

La peur les avait cloués sur place et pourtant, ils avaient pu trouver une stratégie.

 _Attrape ma main !_

Une fraction de seconde. Un réflexe qui n'avait même pas laissé place au jugement. Juste l'action.

La main qui lui était tendue à ce moment là, Katsuki l'avait saisie d'instinct, sans se poser plus de questions. Ils avaient traversé le terrain à la vitesse de l'éclair, au nez et à la barbe des vilains et de tout le reste du monde.

Après ça, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Les évènements s'étaient ensuite enchaînés, un système d'internat avait été mis en place à Yuei, et ils avaient été embarqués dans tout ça sans avoir le temps de repenser aux évènements.

Le jour de la reprise des cours, Aizawa avait été très clair.

 _Si All Might ne s'était pas soudainement retiré, je vous aurais tous renvoyés._

En y réfléchissant bien, avec le recul… C'était insensé. Mais à ce moment là, ils avaient agit sans penser aux conséquences. Ils avaient foncé, Eijiro le premier. Maintenant, il réalisait et il s'en voulait. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir indemnes. Ça aurait pu mal tourner. Ça aurait pu se finir pour de bon.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec des questionnements et des regrets en tout genre. Il était fatigué et leur vie de lycéen commençait à peine à revenir à la normale, alors il essayait de retrouver cette même insouciance qu'ils avaient tous en début d'année.

Lorsque Bakugo avait saisi la main tendue qui lui était adressée, il avait placé en Kirishima une confiance digne de celle d'un véritable ami. Le genre de pote sur qui on peut se reposer, le genre de relation qu'on entretient avec une seule personne en dépit des autres.

Sa fierté en avait décidé autrement bien sûr, il avait vite fait, une fois noyés dans la foule et loin de la menace qu'ils venaient de fuir, de remettre les choses en place.

 _« Que ce soit bien clair ! Vous m'avez pas sauvé, ok ? C'est juste que vous étiez la meilleure option ! »_

Puis tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre, et la vie avait repris son cours.

§

Le coude posé contre son bureau et le menton appuyé dans son poing, Eijiro avait les yeux dans le vague. Il tapotait ses feuilles de cours du bout du stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main libre, il avait perdu le fil. Il était noyé dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes, des flashs de l'accident revenaient devant ses yeux.

Au début, les souvenirs lui tordaient encore les tripes. Certaines nuits, il en rêvait et se réveillait, le souffle bloqué au fond de la gorge. Ça commençait seulement à s'atténuer. Il était fatigué ces derniers temps, il dormait mal avec tous les évènements qu'ils avaient subi. Lorsque Katsuki avait été enlevé, il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil, et même après, il avait du mal à fermer les yeux sans ressentir le stress l'envahir. Comme s'il revivait la scène sans cesse… Il se demandait si c'était pareil pour les autres. Lorsqu'il les regardait, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient pris en maturité et qu'ils s'étaient assagis. C'était léger, mais pour l'avoir vécu, il le devinait. Il se sentait un peu comme ça, lui aussi.

Mais toutes ces impressions étaient moindres face au sentiment qui s'installait de plus en plus en lui. Une nouvelle chaleur venait gonfler sa poitrine à chaque respiration.

Katsuki.

Par dessus tout, par dessus le stress et l'adrénaline qui les avaient envahis cette soirée là, le soulagement d'avoir récupéré leur camarade sain et sauf dominait tout le reste.

C'était sûrement ça qui faisait que ses nuits retrouvaient peu à peu un rythme régulier. Il était soulagé. Son pote était en vie, il était là, de retour avec eux. Il n'avait jamais eu de doute, il savait qu'il ne tournerait pas du côté des vilains. Mais ne pas pouvoir le récupérer en un seul morceau était une crainte qui les avaient rongés, et qui les avait poussé à y aller. Au diable les remontrances. Ils avaient foncé.

Quand il y repensait maintenant, plusieurs jours après les évènements, Kirishima se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms. Il se rendait compte du danger avec le recul, et il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété ses camarades. Lorsqu'il se rappelait ce que leur avait dit Tsuyu un peu après les évènements, il avait commencé à vraiment s'en vouloir.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées qui lui tordaient l'estomac. Il reconcentra son regard sur le tableau, mais il était déjà perdu. Il était resté déconnecté trop longtemps et maintenant il était largué… Putain, il avait de la chance que Katsuki ait la patience de lui expliquer les cours…

Une légère rotation de tête vers sa gauche, il tourna un peu le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Les bras croisés sur son pupitre, il avait le regard rivé vers la fenêtre. Lui aussi semblait ailleurs. Il fallait avouer qu'au bout d'un moment, les cours d'anglais de Mic tournaient un peu en rond.

Katsuki du se sentir observé, vu qu'il détourna les yeux de l'extérieur pour venir croiser le regard de son ami. Kirishima lui adressa un rictus que l'autre ne lui rendit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer avant de reporter son regard sur le tableau noir. Eijiro fit pareil, appuyant sa joue au creux de sa main.

Il se fit de nouveau happer par ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte. Ce soir là, Katsuki avait attrapé sa main car il avait confiance en lui. Il ne se sentait pas privilégié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'être un ami proche de Bakugo, il était juste content de pouvoir être sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Il avait confiance en lui aussi. Mais maintenant, ce qu'il voulait encore plus, c'était être proche de lui.

Les jours suivant l'accident, après avoir récupéré le blond, Eijiro ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Ce qui avait eu, sans grande surprise, le don d'exaspérer le principal intéressé. Mais il avait fini par s'y faire et avait arrêté de lui gueuler de se tirer. Les menaces de Katsuki n'avaient pas vraiment d'effet sur lui de toute façon.

Ce qui s'était passé avait créé un lien entre eux. Eijiro le ressentait, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il ressentait aussi ce besoin d'être près de lui. Bon, il le collait un peu moins qu'au début, mais ils restaient quand même plus proches qu'avant. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer du temps à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas l'envie de se poser de questions ni se prendre la tête, il l'avait déjà bien assez fait de toute façon. Maintenant, Katsuki était revenu parmi eux et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue! N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis quand à ce premier chapitre, ça m'encourage pour la suite :)

Je posterai le prochain dans deux semaines si je suis encore en vie d'ici là. A bientôt!

 _(Pour l'anecdote: l'OP de Wolf's Rain me tourne en boucle dans la tête depuis que j'ai trouvé le titre de cette fic...)_


	2. New bond

Bonjouuuur! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, j'étais juste en vacances sans mon précieux ordinateur et sans connexion. Bref, voici en exclusivité pour vous aujourd'hui: _le chapitre 2_!

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos retours sur le chapitre 1! :) Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir sachant que j'étais pas hyper sûre de moi, mais maintenant je le vois sous un autre angle et finalement il me plaît bien. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant à vous, en tous cas.

Bonne lecture!

 _(Et sinon, vous avez l'épisode 17 de la s3? Vous l'avez vu? Non parce que moi, j'étais en mode fangirl pendant trois jours après. Bref.)_

* * *

 _Chapitre II :_ _New bond_

Huit heures. Il restait une grosse demi-heure aux élèves avant que les cours ne commencent. Ils s'habituaient peu à peu à la vie au sein de l'école. Dormir à l'internat leur laissait un peu plus de marge le matin, ils n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes à pied du bâtiment, ce qui leur faisait économiser un temps considérable. Alors que certains profitaient de l'opportunité pour dormir plus, d'autres préféraient travailler ou même s'entraîner physiquement. Pour ceux qui avaient encore du chemin à faire, toute occasion était bonne à prendre.

Remontant son pantalon d'uniforme sur ses hanches avant de boucler sa ceinture, Eijiro se pencha sur son lit pour attraper sa chemise avant de l'enfiler. Il déplia son col pour passer la cravate autour de son cou, et en deux enjambées il se retrouvait devant le miroir qui était pendu au mur de sa chambre.

Il ne s'était pas encore coiffé, et ses mèches rouges retombaient devant ses yeux. Il les plaqua rapidement en arrière d'un coup de main agacé avant d'essayer de nouer correctement la cravate autour de son cou. Il avait vraiment un problème avec ça, lorsqu'elle n'était pas lâche, elle était trop serrée et l'étranglait littéralement tout le long de la journée. C'était insupportable. Au bout de cinq minutes, il parvint à faire un semblant de nœud qui pourrait passer s'il cachait tout ça avec sa veste.

Il ouvrit le battant du placard, s'empara du vêtement et l'enfila sur ses épaules. Il se retourna vers son bureau pour ranger dans son sac les derniers cahiers qu'il avait laissé traîner là la veille.

Un dernier tour devant la glace pour passer une généreuse quantité de gel dans ses cheveux et il était fin prêt. Il fit passer la bretelle de son sac sur une de ses épaules, jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trônait en haut de son mur, se fit la réflexion qu'il était temps de se grouiller et fini enfin par sortir de sa chambre.

L'ascenseur était au bout du couloir. De l'autre côté, il y avait une cage d'escaliers mais la plupart du temps, les lycéens optaient pour la facilité de se laisser porter. La chambre de Kirishima était au troisième étage, où se trouvaient aussi celles de Mezo et Bakugo. Ils étaient voisins, pour le plus grand bonheur du rouge d'ailleurs, car il ne lui suffisait que d'un pas pour aller toquer à la porte de son ami et lui demander de l'aide lorsque ses devoirs lui donnaient trop de fil à retordre.

La patience de Katsuki à ce sujet était d'ailleurs impressionnante. Lui qui donnait l'impression d'être juste un adolescent survolté en permanence était en réalité très pédagogue lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Enfin, pédagogue peut être, mais pour la douceur on pouvait repasser. Eijiro ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était mangé des coups sur la tête lorsque son ami s'acharnait à essayer de lui faire rentrer ses leçons dans le crâne.

Mine de rien, les méthodes avaient porté leurs fruits. Lui qui avait toujours eu quelques difficultés en théorie (mais qui excellait en pratique) finissait par s'en sortir de mieux en mieux et arrivait à comprendre certains cours avec plus de facilité. Enfin, il avait quand même du boulot. Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la moyenne aux derniers examens et devait se donner un sérieux coup de pied au cul s'il voulait faire remonter ses notes.

Il traversa machinalement le couloir jusqu'à arriver en face de l'ascenseur, perdu dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pas qui résonnaient dans son dos. La voix qui l'interpella le fit sursauter.

« 'Faut appuyer sur le bouton si tu veux que les portes s'ouvrent, abruti. »

Kirishima fixa le garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui avec des yeux surpris. Son air détaché au visage, les poings enfoncés dans les poches et le regard blasé, Bakugo se pencha près de lui pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Le voyant faire, il se sentit soudainement très bête. Pris au dépourvu, il se gratta la nuque avec un rire embarrassé.

« Ah... Oui, pardon, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? T'es vraiment con, hein. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Alors que les deux lycéens s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, Kirishima jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. C'est dingue ce que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Ils avaient à peine dix minutes avant l'heure.

Dans l'ascenseur, Kirishima restait silencieux. Il fixait le mur alors que son camarade réajustait la bandoulière sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et poussa un soupir agacé.

« Tu le fais exprès, c'pas possible autrement. »

Il se retourna vers lui sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Bakugo ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réfléchir et saisit sa cravate, l'attirant vers lui.

 _Quoi ? QUOI ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fa-_

L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussé et les portes s'ouvrirent. Denki était là, il discutait avec Hanta et Mina. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent leurs camarades, Bakugo en train de renouer la cravate de Kirishima et ce dernier le regardant comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser sur le front, l'occasion était beaucoup trop belle pour se priver et Kaminari ne put pas s'en empêcher :

« Ahaha ! Ben alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Un vrai couple, ma parole !

-La ferme ! C'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti est pas foutu de nouer sa cravate correctement. »

Bakugo sortit du petit habitacle suivi de son ami qui réajustait sa veste.

« Ah… Merci, Katsuki !

-C'est trop mignon, lança Denki, hilare. Mina pouffait elle aussi en se cachant piteusement derrière sa main.

-Bouclez-la, tas de crétins ! »

Bakugo rugissait alors que les autres prenaient un malin plaisir à le charrier. Derrière eux, Kirishima les regardait faire un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce qui s'était passé il y avait maintenant de ça presque deux semaines avait changé leur amitié. Il avait déjà cru le remarquer à plusieurs reprises avant, mais cette fois-ci, il le réalisait pour de bon. Cette petite attention, aussi banale soit-elle, il la comprenait différemment que ce que les autres auraient pu interpréter. Ça prouvait qu'entre eux, le lien était différent. Bakugo faisait plus attention à lui. Ça donnait à Kirishima le sentiment d'avoir bien fait, finalement. Même si partir sauver leur ami de leur propre chef était tout sauf recommandable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content quand il le voyait comme ça. Même si il arrivait qu'il le foute en rogne de par sa connerie, à ce moment là, lorsque qu'il lui avait tendu la main et que Bakugo l'avait saisie, il avait confiance en lui.

Une confiance qu'Eijiro chérissait et qu'il partageait. Il n'échangerait sa proximité avec Katsuki pour rien au monde.

§

La sonnerie retentit au sein du bâtiment scolaire, annonçant la pause de midi. Le raclement des chaises sur le sol et les discussions créèrent rapidement un brouhaha alors que les étudiants sortaient de leurs salles de cours, certains s'étirant et d'autres rigolant par petits groupes.

Dans la classe de la seconde A, qui commençait petit à petit à se vider de ses élèves, quelques-uns préféraient rester quelques minutes au calme pour éviter la foule qui sévissait au self. Il fallait dire que la cuisine de Lunch Crush remportait un franc succès auprès des lycéens. Les bras croisés sur son bureau, un rictus carnassier aux lèvres, Kaminari était entouré de Kirishima et de Hanta, qui était appuyé contre son bureau. Les deux garçons prenaient un malin plaisir à asticoter le rouge depuis ce matin après la scène de l'ascenseur. À vrai dire, Kirishima s'en amusait aussi. C'était vrai que c'était plutôt cocasse quand même, que les portes s'ouvrent sur eux comme ça. Denki reprit la parole.

« N'empêche, je sais pas comment ça s'est passé quand vous êtes allés à Kamino, mais tu pourras pas me faire changer d'avis, votre relation à carrément changé entre lui et toi. Il t'accepte beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre de ses potes. »

Eijiro regardait son ami en se grattant la joue du bout de l'index.

« Ben, oui, je trouve aussi, mais c'est normal non ? »

Hanta et Denki se regardèrent avant de reposer leurs yeux sur lui. Ils attendaient la suite.

« J'veux dire, ça me surprend pas trop. Moi aussi je me sens plus proche de lui.

- _Toi aussi_ ? Surenchérit Hanta, ça veut dire qu'il t'a parlé de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, l'échange, c'est primordial dans un couple, ricana Kaminari. »

Sans même faire attention à leurs blagues vaseuses, Kirishima fut happé par ses pensées. C'est vrai, pourquoi avait-il précisé _lui aussi_ ? Ils n'en avaient même pas discuté, ça c'était fait naturellement. Il releva les yeux vers eux, lançant le plus sérieusement du monde :

« On est plus qu'amis lui et moi, maintenant. »

La déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le blond et le brun restèrent silencieux de longues secondes, fixant Eijiro avec incrédulité, avant que Denki ne se mette à beugler.

« AH ! J'en était sûr !

-Mais sûr de quoi ? Questionna Kirishima qui avait du mal à suivre le délire de ses potes.

-Mais toi et Katsuki ! Ça crève les yeux, de toute façon.

-Mais quoi, moi et Katsuki ? Je te suis pas, Denki. »

Nouvel échange de regard entre Kaminari et Sero.

« Tu t'en es pas encore rendu compte. C'est fou à quel point tu peux être innocent des fois… Sero haussa les épaules.

-Ou complètement con, au choix, ajouta Denki. »

Alors que le duo ricanait, Eijiro les fixait sans l'air de comprendre. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où ses amis voulaient en venir.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur Mina et Toru qui leur proposèrent de les accompagner pour aller manger, Kirishima passa vite à autre chose et oublia les propos bizarres de ses amis.

Du moins jusqu'au soir.

Une serviette autour du coup, un t-shirt beaucoup trop large pour lui et un vieux jogging enfilés à la va-vite, Eijiro se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé de sa journée. Il avait encore laissé traîner ses cahiers ouverts sur son bureau, fatigué de se prendre le chou avec ces foutus exos de maths auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Il était allé prendre une douche pour se vider la tête avant de s'y remettre.

Il hésita l'espace d'un instant à aller toquer chez Katsuki, manière d'aller voir si celui-ci voudrait bien lui filer un petit coup de main… Mais il avisa l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop tard et que ce dernier devait sûrement déjà être couché.

Il se retourna sur le coté, fixant le mur. Son ami était juste derrière cette cloison. Il n'y avait qu'un mur pour les séparer. Il s'imagina Bakugo endormi, un bras sur le visage, à moitié enroulé dans ses draps en pagaille. Puis il réalisa que c'était bizarre, d'imaginer son pote comme ça. Les paroles de ses amis, ce midi, lui revinrent soudainement en tête.

 _Tu t'en es pas encore rendu compte. C'est fou à quel point tu peux être innocent des fois._

Il se recroquevilla. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui dire ? Ils essayaient de lui faire passer un message ou quoi ? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas une lumière, mais quand même, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué…

 _Tu t'en es pas encore rendu compte._

Mais compte de quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir entre lui et Katsuki, enfin ? Il commençait à se poser des questions. Leur rapprochement était lié à ce qui s'était passé, c'était juste de l'amitié forte…

Les remarques de ses potes lui trottaient encore dans la tête. Il était de moins en moins sûr de lui.

Soudain, l'image de Bakugo en train de dormir lui revint devant les yeux. Il s'imagina se pencher au dessus de lui, attraper le bras qui lui barrait la figure et approcher son visage du sien.

Kirishima se redressa tout d'un coup dans son lit, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et complètement largué.

« Mais à quoi je pense, bordel ?! »

Il se prit le visage dans les mains en soupirant. Il était beaucoup trop tard, il était juste fatigué. C'est ça, il devait aller dormir et il n'aurait plus ce genre de pensées tordues.

Il se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière, balança la serviette qui pendait à son cou plus loin sur sa chaise et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit, s'enroulant dans ses draps en essayant de trouver le sommeil.

§

 _Biiip. Biiip. Biiip. Biiip._

Sa main s'abattit lourdement sur le petit mécanisme qui se tut sous le choc. Un grognement, suivi d'une main lasse passée sur son visage. Prenant appui sur son bras, il se redressa difficilement, s'asseyant au bord de son lit alors que les premiers rayons du jour glissaient sur le sol jusqu'à ses pieds.

Il resta à contempler le vide pendant une bonne minute ou deux, le temps que son organisme se réveille convenablement. Il avait mal dormi. Ou plutôt, peu dormi. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se retourner l'esprit dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, arrivant à des conclusions qu'il avait lui même du mal à comprendre.

Il était encore plus paumé que la veille. Plus il réalisait, plus il voyait les choses sous un autre angle et tout lui revenait à la figure comme une claque, lui apparaissant clairement. Il comprenait peu à peu, et avec effroi, se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il… Il ressentait quelque chose pour Katsuki. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller à sa rescousse, c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait plus proche de lui, et c'était pour ça qu'il était si heureux quand il était près de lui.

Il fixa ses pieds pendant de longues secondes, sentant son visage chauffer. Plus il se revoyait agir en présence de son ami, plus les choses devenaient évidentes. Il ne pouvait plus ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les paroles de Denki et Hanta prenaient tout leur sens.

« Putain... »

* * *

Et voilà! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le chapitre :) N'hésitez pas aussi si vous avez des suggestions par rapport à la suite de l'histoire, je prend quasiment toujours en compte les avis des lecteurs qui sont, ma foi, diablement bons.

D'ailleurs, contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé la dernière fois, la fic ne fera pas 3 chapitres mais bien le double! Je posterais le troisième samedi prochain, il est tout prêt et n'attend plus que vous :)

A plus!


	3. Real bond

Chers amis, bonjour! _(écho: bonjour!)_

Comment ça, je suis la seule à écouter _le jeu des mille euros_ sur France Inter?

Bref, trêves de plaisanteries. Aujourd'hui on est samedi, et j'adore ce jour parce que déjà, ben je poste mes chapitres (quand ils sont prêts bien sûr) ensuite il y a le scan _ET_ l'épisode de BNHA qui sortent (que je vais aller checker dès que j'en aurai fini avec ça) et surtout, _SURTOUT_ , il y a Fort Boyard à 21 heures et c'est mon émission préférée.

Bon, allez, j'arrête de m'étaler et je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre III :_ _Real bond_

Lorsqu'Eijiro revint sur terre, il bondit littéralement lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur son téléphone qui affichait un texto de Denki, lui demandant ce qu'il foutait. Il était huit heures vingt.

Balançant son pyjama sur son lit défait, il enfila son uniforme en quatrième vitesse et sortit de sa chambre comme un diable, empoignant son sac de cours à la volée sans même prendre la peine de se coiffer.

Il dévala les marches à toute blinde —pas le temps d'attendre pour l'ascenseur, cette fois-ci— et traversa le campus au pas de course. Il arriva pile à l'heure devant la porte de sa classe, s'y engouffrant rapidement lorsqu'il vit arriver la prof à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et Denki, qui était assis devant lui, se retourna l'air concerné.

« Ben alors mec ? T'as eu une panne d'oreiller ou quoi ?

-Euh… Ouais. »

Kirishima passa une main dans ses cheveux, il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de les laisser à plat pendant la journée et il sentait déjà que les mèches qui tombaient sur son front allaient le faire chier. En le voyant faire, le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et allait lui faire une remarque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois sur Midnight. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la classe s'effaça soudain au profit d'un calme royal.

« J'aime mieux ça. » commença l'héroïne pro en posant sur le bureau les livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

Les premières heures de cours parurent passer à toute vitesse. D'abord japonais ancien, puis moderne. Kirishima avait été mal à l'aise toute la matinée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des tas de questions, il avait l'impression de devenir parano. Il sentait le regard des autres peser sur lui. C'était si flagrant ? Est ce que tout le monde _savait_? Est ce qu'il était le seul idiot à ne pas avoir deviné alors qu'il était le principal intéressé ? Les coudes posés sur son bureau, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Parmi la masse informe de pensées qui l'assaillait, il se fit la réflexion qu'il le faisait beaucoup trop ces temps-ci. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Il se risqua à tourner les yeux de quelques centimètres vers sa gauche, jusqu'à avoir l'objet de toutes ses tribulations en ligne de mire. Katsuki était affalé sur son dossier, les bras croisés, l'air attentif au cours. Eijiro tourna rapidement les yeux avant que leurs regards ne se croisent comme ils leur arrivait pourtant de le faire. Il sentait que cette fois, il ne réagirait pas comme d'habitude. Trop pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect.

Un autre questionnement lui vient alors : et Katsuki, qu'en était-il de lui, d'ailleurs ? Si lui venait de réaliser et agissait aussi bizarrement, son ami était aussi pragmatique qu'a l'accoutumée. Il ne lui lançait aucune œillade, ne se comportait pas différemment avec lui hormis le fait qu'ils étaient un peu plus proches qu'avant. Son comportement ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans le flou dans lequel il se trouvait déjà.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la pause de midi et deux.

Son téléphone dans la main, Denki scrollait du bout du pouce pour voir les actualités quotidiennes des héros. D'après ce qu'on disait, une arrestation de vilains aurait eu lieu ce matin dans la ville voisine, et tous les étudiants ne parlaient que de ça. Izuku s'était joint à eux, professionnel sur le sujet, il savait déjà tout. Alors que Sero et Kaminari l'écoutaient en se foutant gentiment de sa gueule, parce que, franchement, il aurait mieux fait d'être journaliste, Kirishima suivait distraitement le fil sans vraiment prendre part à la conversation.

« … Et c'est à ce moment là que le Dieu Sylvestre et Edge Shot sont arrivés, et ils ont maîtrisé tout le groupe ! Alors qu'ils étaient huit !

-Si ça c'est passé près d'ici, tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le lycée ? Questionna Ochaco, inquiète, qui s'était rapprochée d'eux.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, certains pensent que oui, mais ce n'est pas mon avis. Moi, je dirais plutôt que... »

Mais les voix de ses camarades devenaient lointaines et indistinctes, se mêlant à des éclats de rire qu'il n'entendait même plus. Ce fut une main posée sans douceur sur son épaule qui le fit revenir sur terre.

« Ramène toi. On va bouffer. »

Kirishima sursauta si fort que les autres s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le regarder comme s'il venait d'ailleurs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son concret ne voulut sortir. Il ne réussi qu'à articuler une sorte de couinement éraillé.

Katsuki était là devant lui, la main fermement posée sur son épaule, le regard plongé dans le sien et… Mais non enfin ! Il lui proposait juste de l'accompagner pour aller manger, c'était pas une déclaration, non plus !

« M'enfin Blasty, tu vois bien qu'on discute ! Attends cinq minutes ! Râla Denki.

-Discuter mon cul ! T'vois bien qu'il s'en fout ! Et tu m'appelles pas Blasty, abruti ! »

Kaminari et Sero eurent un rire, taquinant Bakugo sur le fait que c'était tellement mignon, de venir sauver son _chéri_ de l'ennui qu'il subissait en leur compagnie. L'intéressé les ignora en leur grognant d'aller se faire foutre, prit la direction de la sortie en ordonnant au rouge de ramener son cul.

Ce que celui-ci fit, bien évidemment. Il se leva de sa chaise en bégayant un « Ah… Oui, j'arrive. » et partit à la suite de son ami, fermant la porte derrière eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le self.

Kirishima était largué. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quelle situation il venait de s'embarquer et ne savait pas comment agir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait enfoncer ses poings dans ses poches ou garder ses bras le long du corps, s'il devait engager la conversation ou la fermer. Il se prenait la tête sur la façon dont il devait se comporter en présence de l'autre alors qu'il avait toujours agi naturellement avec lui. Seulement, avec ce qu'il avait réalisé la veille, ça lui était tout bonnement impossible.

La voix agressive de Katsuki coupa court à ses pensées :

« Sérieux, qu'est ce que tu foutais là à avoir le regard dans le vide sans les écouter ? Tu pourrais m'remercier de t'avoir sorti de là, au moins.

-Hein ? Ah oui, euh, merci, mec !»

Eijiro se frotta l'arrière ne la nuque. Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes avant que Katsuki ne reprenne.

« T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Kirishima sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il s'insurgea comme s'il venait de se faire insulter.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis tout à fait normal !

-T'emballe pas, crétin. J'parle de tes cheveux. »

Il marqua une pause. Ah oui, c'est vrai tiens. Il en était même venu à oublier ça. Il passa une main dans ses mèches rouges.

« Ahaha, ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux, panne d'oreiller, j'ai pas eu le temps... »

Bakugo le fixa un instant. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard.

« … Quoi ? Se risqua-t-il.

-Rien. J'me disais juste que t'as moins une tête d'orties comme ça. »

Il se retourna de nouveau et continua de marcher. Eijiro, lui, s'était arrêté.

C'était un compliment ? Est ce que _Katsuki Bakugo_ venait de lui faire un compliment ?

Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

§

Il était vingt deux heures. Kirishima errait dans les couloirs du troisième étage pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée dans la salle commune à discuter avec quelques uns de ses camarades, mais comme ce midi, il avait du mal à suivre sans que ses doutes ne l'envahissent. Il avait préféré aller se coucher.

Il ne se sentait pas très en forme. Il était perdu, et une pointe d'amertume se laissait ressentir comme une boule au fond de sa gorge.

La relation actuelle qu'il entretenait avec Katsuki lui tenait à cœur. Il ne voulait pas la briser en agissant de façon stupide ou bizarre. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se mette à le fuir parce que l'imbécile qu'il était commençait à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort pour lui.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Garder ça pour lui malgré la douleur que ça pourrait engendrer ou lui avouer et prendre le risque de tout gâcher ? Ils pourraient toujours rester amis par la suite mais rien ne garantissait que de l'autre côté, le message passe bien…

Quand il repensait à ce midi, passé en compagnie de Katsuki mais aussi de Denki et Sero qui étaient finalement venus les rejoindre, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il était assis en face de lui et pourtant, même si manger tous les deux était déjà arrivé souvent, il avait été incapable de se comporter naturellement. Et même Bakugo semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Il se prit le front dans la main en soupirant, il se sentait idiot et se haïssait intérieurement d'être comme ça. Il se demandait même s'il n'en faisait pas des caisses. Il aurait bien aimé que tout rentre dans l'ordre et redevienne comme avant, si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…

« Hé. »

Il releva la tête, coupé dans ses pensées. Katsuki était adossé contre _sa_ porte, les bras croisés. Il le fixait. On aurait dit qu'il l'attendait. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Comme si c'était le moment… Kirishima ne savait pas où se mettre, là, tout de suite, il aurait préféré ne pas le voir.

« Ah… Euh… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il sentait déjà que ses mains devenaient moites. Il déglutit, regardant ailleurs, gêné par le regard de l'autre qui le sondait littéralement.

« Me fixe pas comme ça, Katsuki ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il soupira. Il s'écarta de la porte du rouge et ouvrit celle de sa propre chambre, qui se trouvait juste à côté.

« Entre.

-Quoi ? Mais j'allais me coucher là…

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Entre. »

Son regard s'était durci, ses yeux s'étaient un peu plissés. Eijiro serra les dents et obéit. Il se voyait mal faire autrement de toute façon. Il entra dans la pièce suivi de près par Katsuki qui ferma derrière eux.

Il se frotta le bras en regardant autour de lui comme s'il venait pour la première fois ici. Pourtant, il en avait passé, des heures, dans cette chambre qui était voisine de la sienne.

« Bon. Katsuki soupira, il se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air résolument agacé, qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Merde. Merde. _Merde_ ! Il le savait. Il avait donc bien remarqué qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait chez lui. Merde. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il voulait sortir d'ici. Il regarda successivement son ami, puis le sol, et son regard vint se perdre sur le mur. Du calme. Du calme…

« De quoi… Il se racla la gorge. De quoi tu parles ? »

Bakugo le fixait encore. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Pourquoi il faisait toujours ça ! Et cette indifférence ! Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il préférait limite quand il pétait un plomb et s'énervait sur tout ce qui bougeait…

« T'es hyper bizarre aujourd'hui. T'es largué, et quand j'te parle, tu regardes ailleurs. T'as un problème ? »

Alors c'était ça qu'il croyait ? Il n'avait peut être pas deviné finalement. Kirishima se sentit soulagé l'espace d'une seconde malgré le ton agressif de son interlocuteur.

« Hein ? Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai aucun problème... »

Il sentait bien que sa façon de lui répondre sonnait tout sauf naturelle. Katsuki resta silencieux et s'assit sur son lit. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer à côté de lui. Sa réaction fut immédiate, il devint bientôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux, tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il le voie. Il avait envie de mourir. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, bordel !

« Tu peux pas dire que t'as aucun problème alors que tu réagis comme ça. »

En plein dans le mille. Kirishima sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Le ton agressif avait disparu. Même s'il ne le regardait pas, Kirishima senti dans l'intonation de son ami une pointe de déception.

« Non ! Rien ! Tu … T'as rien fait. »

Il s'était retourné si brusquement vers lui que son cou lui fit mal. Il ignora sa gêne pour regarder l'autre garçon en face. Tout mais pas ça. Il était hors de question que Bakugo se fasse de fausses idées et se sente coupable à cause de son comportement.

« C'est pas toi. C'est moi. »

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait regretter ses paroles. Katsuki allait lui demander des explications, c'était sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer ?

« Comment ça ?

-J'ai… Il regarda ailleurs avant de se reconcentrer sur son visage. Je crois… En fait… »

Il soupira. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il baissa les yeux et vit leurs deux mains à plat sur le matelas. Elles étaient toutes proches. Et si ce qu'il ressentait était réel ? Si ce n'était pas une erreur mais bien de vrais sentiments ? Il s'en voudrait sûrement toute la vie s'il ne saisissait pas sa chance. Mais il s'en voudrait encore plus s'il perdait Bakugo. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il repensa à la peur qu'il avait ressentie pendant le camp d'été, lors de l'attaque des vilains. Il releva les yeux.

« Quand tu as été kidnappé par les vilains, je m'en suis voulu parce que je n'avais rien pu faire… C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aller à Kamino. Je voulais être capable d'agir pour mon pote. »

D'une main, il triturait nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt.

« J'étais soulagé qu'on ai pu tous renter sain et saufs, et surtout… J'étais content de te revoir… J'ai eu peur. »

Il se tut et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Bakugo était silencieux lui aussi.

« Quel rapport ? »

La question était directe. Mais pas aussi froide qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Il attendait d'en savoir plus.

« Depuis qu'on est revenus et qu'on vit tous ici, maintenant… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est tout le temps tous ensemble, en plus on vit à côté ! Hier soir j'ai… Enfin ça faisait plusieurs jours… »

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et Bakugo commençait à perdre patience.

« Eijiro, accouche, on va pas y passer la nuit !

-Mais c'est impossible que je te dise ça comme si c'était rien !

-On s'en fout ! Parle ! »

Le ton était monté et Eijiro eut une pulsion qu'il ne fut pas capable de contrôler. Il empoigna Katsuki par le col, l'attirant à lui et leurs deux visages entrèrent en contact, leurs lèvres se cognant brutalement entre elles.

La réaction de Katsuki fut immédiate. Il le repoussa d'un coup de paume violent contre son torse, lui envoyant une explosion carabinée au visage de l'autre, se reculant pour le fixer de ses orbes furieuses.

« Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu fous !? »

* * *

A suivre...

Je ne risque malheureusement pas de poster le chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine car, ahaha, il n'est pas terminé et je bloque dessus comme une merde. (Alors que le chapitre 5 et bouclé et corrigé, _lui_. Cherchez l'erreur.)

Bref, comme toujours, vos retours me font très plaisir et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)

A plus les gars!


	4. Affection

Bonjour- OH MON DIEU ON EST DÉJÀ EN SEPTEMBRE! LA RENTRÉE APPROCHE! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *s'enfuit*

Désolée, mais j'arrive pas à croire que les vacances sont quasiment finies. C'est un coup dur, croyez-moi.

Bref! Trêves de conneries. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai _-ô miracle-_ finalement réussi à finir ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 _Chapitre IV :_ _Affection_

 _Boom._

« Bordel, mais qu'est ce tu fous !? »

Poussé par Bakugo, Kirishima n'eut pas le temps de se redresser de lui-même qu'il fut à son tour empoigné par le t-shirt et tiré vers l'avant. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, il l'avait embrassé en retour.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes seulement. Maladroit et brutal, il finit aussi violemment qu'il avait commencé, Katsuki repoussant presque immédiatement Eijiro avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de la main. Il le fixait, ses yeux débordaient de colère avant qu'il ne cligne des paupières. Son regard dériva et vint se perdre vers le bas. Mâchoire et poings serrés, il n'osait plus le regarder en face. Katsuki était en train de se laisser envahir par la gêne et Eijiro, en face, n'était pas mieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait parler, avant de la refermer. Aucun son ne voulait sortir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi largué. Il avait l'impression que tous les derniers évènements qu'il venait de vivre n'étaient qu'une succession de paroles et d'actes sans queue ni tête. En face de lui, Bakugo le dévisageait méchamment. Le rouge qui lui était monté au visage trahissait son embarras. Le silence retombait sur eux, plongeant la chambre dans une atmosphère pesante. Il finit par tourner son visage :

« T'en as mis du temps, putain.

-Attends, Katsuki, je pige que dalle là… »

La passivité d'Eijiro lui arracha un grondement sourd. Ses poings s'étaient desserrés mais ses doigts se contractaient, comme traversés par des spasmes incontrôlables. Il perdait patience.

« Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Pourquoi t'es si con ? Raaah, j'ai envie de te cogner ! Et me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, abruti ! »

Katsuki transpirait la rage, mais son comportement était bizarre. Il ne le regardait pas vraiment en face et la chaleur qui l'étouffait augmentait toujours plus.

« Toi aussi tu ?… Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-La ferme ! J'te retourne la question, connard ! T'attendais quoi au juste pour venir m'en parler ?

-Putain, tu crois que c'est facile d'aller voir son pote pour lui sortir un truc pareil ? Tu me vois me pointer et te largeur 'désolé mec mais j'crois bien que j't'taime ?' hein ? »

Kirishima avait lui aussi élevé la voix, l'énervement qui s'entendait dans son intonation avait au moins eu le mérite de rabattre le clapet de Katsuki. Il reprit :

« Et puis comment tu veux que je devine quoi que ce soit ? T'es aussi fermé que d'habitude.

-N'importe quoi !

-Bien sûr que si ! »

Le rouge serrait les poings. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'emporter face à lui, mais cette fois, il avait ses raisons. Il soupira, essayant de laisser retomber la pression. Katsuki croisa les bras et tourna la tête à l'opposée. À bien y regarder, son comportement avait en fait un peu changé. Et si cette indifférence n'était rien d'autre que de la timidité ?

« Katsuki. »

Il n'eut qu'un énième grognement en réponse. Il se pencha vers lui, prenant le bas de son visage dans sa main, essayant de lui faire tourner la tête vers lui mais il résistait.

« Allez Katsuki, regarde-moi !

-Ferme la ! Tu me soûles, grogna Bakugo en repoussa sa main.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Il le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben, nous… On est toujours potes ?

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus 'potes', du con ! »

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Eijiro pour déchiffrer le message, d'abord horrifié par la déclaration. Lorsqu'il comprit, il sentit la boule d'appréhension qui lui bloquait la gorge depuis la nuit dernière éclater en morceaux. Une larme déborda au coin de son œil. En la sentant glisser sur le bord de son nez, il l'essuya d'un revers de main rapide avant d'afficher un large sourire. De son côté, Katsuki, envahit par la gêne, s'énerva devant le visage réjouit du garçon en face de lui.

« C'est quoi cette gueule d'abruti ?

-Pardon… »

Kirishima eut un rire embarrassé, il se frotta la nuque, son regard fuyant encore une fois vers le bas avant de revenir se planter dans les prunelles rouges de son vis-à-vis.

§

Ça avait fini par s'arranger, tout compte fait. Eijiro sentait peser moins lourd sur ses épaules. Il était heureux de voir que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement accepté mais aussi partagé. À aucun moment il n'aurait osé imaginer que cette issue serait envisageable.

La soirée se termina plus ou moins dans le calme. Les deux apprentis héros passèrent près d'une heure à discuter pour mettre les choses au clair. À la fin de leur longue conversation, alors que Kirishima s'était levé pour retourner dans sa chambre, Katsuki le retint.

« Attends. »

Il était assis sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses jambes repliées contre son torse étaient entourées par ses bras. Eijiro se rassit sur le matelas pour l'écouter. Il avait l'air d'avoir encore quelque chose à lui dire.

« Par rapport à Kamino. »

Il se tut. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rouge en face de lui avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Quand j'ai vu que t'étais venu pour moi… Ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Kirishima acquiesça. C'était inhabituel, voire inédit qu'il lui parle à cœur ouvert de cette façon. Enfin, venant de lui, cette simple phrase signifiait déjà beaucoup. Il était soulagé de voir que leur mission de sauvetage n'avait pas blessé sa fierté. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie de leurs craintes à lui et aux autres qui étaient venus pour l'aider. Iida, Shoto, Momo et Izuku. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment le principal intéressé l'avait vécu de son côté, au final. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé avant ce soir.

Un peu plus tard, Bakugo finit par mettre Kirishima à la porte. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir maintenant qu'ils étaient chacun au courant des sentiments de l'un et de l'autre, et même si pendant la longue conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt où ils avaient pris la décision d'entamer une relation, les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas son fort et il avait du mal à s'exprimer autrement qu'avec agressivité.

Kirishima s'engouffra dans sa chambre avant de se vautrer dans ses draps. Il se tourna pour faire face au mur qu'il partageait avec l'autre, celui auquel était collé son lit. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler bruyamment. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que les deux dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre étaient bel et bien réelles.

§

Il était vingt heures. Dehors, le soleil avait déjà passé la ligne de l'horizon. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se couchait tôt. Le ciel prenait une teinte violacée alors que les premières étoiles pointaient et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, la fraîcheur se laissait ressentir dans le fond de l'air. Trop pour se balader avec un simple t-shirt sur le dos.

Kirishima enfila sa veste de sport, celle de la tenue qu'ils portaient lors des entraînements. Bakugo et lui sortaient du gymnase, ils avaient passé la fin de l'après midi à s'entraîner ensemble. Ils avaient terminé depuis quelques minutes mais avaient un peu traîné, manière de se retrouver seuls.

Une semaine entière était passée depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans la chambre de Katsuki. Ils n'avaient pas parlé aux autres du changement de leur relation et gardaient en leur présence le même comportement que celui qu'ils avaient toujours eu. Ils donnaient l'image de deux bons potes, rien de plus pour l'instant. De son côté, Katsuki, lui, s'était un peu adouci. Il était moins agressif envers Eijiro et ne le repoussait plus lorsque ce dernier affichait des signes de proximité.

Les lumières automatiques du bâtiment étaient déjà éteintes. Ils remontèrent le couloir éclairé par la faible clarté extérieure qui passait à travers les vitres, seul le son de leurs pas résonnant sur le lino qui recouvrait le sol. Kirishima passa un bras autour de ses épaules, un large sourire au visage. Bakugo le laissa faire, gardant ses poings enfoncés dans les poches.

« Il est tard, ils ont déjà éteint les lumières. J'espère qu'on va pas être enfermés.

-Ouais. »

Le silence retomba de nouveau sur eux alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du gymnase. Katsuki appuya une main contre la poignée qui s'enfonça dans un grincement métallique, la porte s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la silhouette des bâtiments de Yuei se détacher dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Au dessus d'eux, les nuages noirs se fondaient avec la nuit. Les alentours étaient déserts, seul le chant de quelques oiseaux résonnait jusqu'à eux.

Quand ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'aux dortoirs, Katsuki sentit la main d'Eijiro se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour croiser son regard, le rouge se grattant la joue du bout de l'index, peu sûr de lui. Il lui répondit par un sourire, un rictus à peine visible qui étira le coin de ses lèvres, dont Eijiro comprit immédiatement le sens. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort, et alors que la nuit les enveloppait, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité, ce soir là, lorsque Bakugo l'avait fait entrer dans sa chambre.

Parce que maintenant, ses sentiments étaient partagés. La chaleur de la main de Katsuki dans la sienne le lui prouvait.

* * *

Aaaah... Ne sont-ils pas adorables? Non mais, imaginez-les, là, en train de se tenir la main comme deux idiots! Moi, je craque.

Bref, ce chapitre clos l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas le dernier! Les deux prochains seront des bonus qui complètent un peu tout ça. Le V est prêt et bouclé, il n'attend plus que vous donc si tout va bien, vous pourrez suivre les aventures de votre ship favori dès la semaine prochaine.

Comme d'hab' j'attends vos retours avec impatience :) Et surtout, merci pour tous les avis que vous m'avez déjà laissé! C'est super, vous êtes géniaux ;A;

A plus les gars!


	5. Bonus I: POV Katsuki

Bonjour à tous! Anecdote: Aujourd'hui j'ai les boules, parce que j'ai porté mes nouvelles Docs hier et elles m'ont littéralement bousillé les pieds. Je dois les reporter demain et je sais pas comment je vais le gérer. Peut-être que je rentrerai chez moi pieds nus. On verra.

Bon, sinon, au lieu de vous raconter mon inintéressante et monotone vie, je vous présente le premier bonus! C'est un point de vue de Katsuki sur comment il a vécu la situation de son côté. Ça explique pas mal de choses vous verrez, et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous le poster parce que je l'avais fini depuis un petit moment eeeeet il me plaît bien. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous :)

Merci en tous cas à la lectrice qui m'a suggéré l'idée! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Bonus I :_ _POV Katsuki_

Ses parents étaient venus le récupérer au poste de police quelques heures plus tard. Lui, il était resté silencieux. Il avait répondu aux questions des enquêteurs d'une voix monotone et il avait attendu patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher. Il était épuisé et il ne pensait plus. Ce qu'il venait de vivre avait tellement tourné en boucle dans sa tête qu'il avait fini par ne plus le voir. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit réellement arrivé. Pourquoi était-il là, escorté de deux flics, et pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle jetée sur lui les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant ? Pourquoi son père avait de grosses cernes violettes sous les yeux et un teint blafard ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix, aller dormir et se réveiller demain matin alors que tout serait revenu dans l'ordre et que rien ne serait jamais arrivé.

Les jours d'après, ils avaient reçu chez eux les professeurs de Yuei. All Might et Eraser s'étaient présentés à son domicile pour demander la permission à ses vieux de le laisser s'installer à l'internat que l'école projetait de mettre en place pour protéger ses élèves. La vieille peau avait retrouvé sa verve et son père s'était ressaisit. Sur leurs visages, il ne restait rien de l'inquiétude qui s'était ancrée dans leurs traits ce soir-là. Mais sur leurs lèvres, il pouvait encore sentir quelques paroles trembler.

Ça le faisait chier. Ça lui cassait les couilles, putain. Il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Que ce soit un autre. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait et pour lutter contre lui, il ne pouvait qu'avancer.

Il repensait souvent à Eijiro et aux autres. Beaucoup. Chaque soir. Au début, il se sentait mal. Il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir tout seul, bordel! Mais à chaque fois que la scène se rejouait dans son esprit il la voyait sous un angle différent. Iida, Shoto, Momo et même ce putain de Deku. Ça lui arrachait un rictus douloureux. Merde, sa fierté en avait vraiment pris un coup finalement. Mais l'image du garçon faiblard et peu sûr de lui était vite remplacée par la main tendue de Kirishima qui lui hurlait de sauter. Alors il oubliait Izuku et les autres et ne voyait plus que lui. Chaque nuit il s'endormait sur son image. Lorsqu'il se réveillait en nage, le souffle court, la tête encore lourde des cauchemars qui l'assaillaient les premières nuits, c'était l'image d'Eijiro qui le calmait. Il était en sécurité ici. Et surtout, quelqu'un était venu pour lui. _Il_ était venu pour lui. Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'au collège et que le vilain s'en était pris à lui, ses prétendus « potes » n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enfuir en courant comme des lopettes dans la direction opposée. Putain de lâches. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait compter sur personne, parce qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Mais sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, ce soir-là, c'était son ami qui était venu de son propre chef et qui lui avait tendu la main pour le sortir de ce charnier. Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Une semaine plus tard, ses cartons étaient prêts. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attaché aux biens matériels, alors il avait seulement emporté quelques vêtements, des affaires de toilette et une partie de sa collection de comics. Il allait quitter la maison de ses parents, il ne savait pas s'il s'en foutait ou si l'atmosphère familiale finirait par lui manquer. Pour le moment, ça lui passait juste au dessus. Il verrait bien plus tard, il n'allait pas passer sa vie à l'internat de toute façon et il n'aurait plus les vieux sur le dos pour le faire chier après tout.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le préoccupait vraiment. Allait-il réussir à s'endormir dans cet environnement encore inconnu alors que trouver calmement le sommeil était devenu si difficile ? Chez lui, il se sentait en sécurité. C'était l'endroit où il avait grandi. Mais ces bâtiments neufs, il ne les avait jamais connu. Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré remettre ça à plus tard. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir y passer ses nuits que ça lui plaise ou non.

Lorsqu'il avait vu que la chambre juste à côté de la sienne n'était autre que celle d'Eijiro, il avait été soulagé. La pression qui bloquait sa gorge s'était évaporée tout d'un coup. Ça bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué et il ne le ferait jamais. Mais l'image de Kirishima était l'une des seules choses qui lui permettait de se dire qu'il avait été sorti de ce foutoir et qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille. Et il était juste à côté. Ça allait bien se passer.

Même s'il n'en laissait rien voir, l'enlèvement lui avait laissé des séquelles. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer à lui même mais les chimères de ce soir-là continuaient de danser dans sa tête chaque nuit, changeant ses rêves en cauchemars qui le faisait se réveiller en sursaut.

Ça finirait bien par passer de toute façon. Eijiro était à côté.

§

Dès le premier jour, ils avaient passé l'après-midi et une grande partie de la soirée à aménager leur chambre et prendre leurs marques dans ces bâtiments qui sentaient encore la peinture fraîche et le bois neuf. Il avait traîné pour mettre ses affaires en place. Il n'avait pas de motivation, il avait fait les choses à l'arrache sans y faire réellement attention.

Vers vingt et une heure, alors qu'il s'était affalé dans ses draps, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et le regard rivé sur le plafond un peu trop immaculé, il avait entendu toquer à sa porte. Il avait relevé la tête, s'était levé en grognant —qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée de venir le faire chier ici et maintenant ?— et était allé ouvrir.

En face de lui, il avait eu le sourire rayonnant de Kirishima, un bandeau passé autour de la tête et un large t-shirt blanc enfilé rapidement. Le voir sans son uniforme lui fit une drôle de sensation mais il passa outre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais voir si t'avais fini d'arranger ta piaule toi aussi. T'en es où ? »

Bakugo regarda derrière lui. Il avait juste fait son lit. Deux cartons traînaient encore sur le sol.

« J'ai fini.

-Ah… Eijiro passa la tête à travers la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. T'as pas trop le sens de la déco, toi, pas vrai ? »

Katsuki soupira et retourna s'affaler sur son lit. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Une invitation à le laisser entrer. C'est ce qu'Eijiro fit, il referma derrière lui et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, croisant ses deux bras sur le dossier.

« J'ai la flemme. »

Kirishima ricana. Il avisa les deux cartons posés sur le sol, toujours entourés de scotch.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Et il l'avait aidé à ranger. Il était retourné dans sa chambre chercher un cutter et était revenu aussi vite, son sourire toujours accroché au visage. Bakugo l'avait laissé faire, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

« C'est cool qu'on soit à côté, pas vrai ? »

Katsuki releva la tête vers lui.

« À croire que les profs l'ont fait exprès, reprit le rouge.

-… Ouais. »

C'est vrai. J'suis content moi aussi que tu sois juste à côté. Mais ça, je ne te le dirai jamais.

§

Puis les cours avaient repris. Vivre au sein même du campus leur donnait un rythme de vie différent, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Plus besoin de se lever aux aurores, partir avec dix minutes d'avance suffisait amplement. Si le soir, s'endormir s'avérait difficile pour lui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ouvrir les yeux le matin. Son sommeil devenait lourd et restait accroché à ses paupières encore longtemps après son réveil. Katsuki n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur cette heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Finalement, il commençait à apprécier un peu plus l'internat.

Surtout grâce à son voisin de chambre. Ils se voyaient quasiment toute la journée maintenant. Le matin, lorsque Katsuki se réveillait, traînant des pieds pour descendre jusqu'aux salles de bain communes, il était accompagné d'Eijiro et de son sourire carnassier qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais. Ce type était toujours en forme, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée.

Il n'avait plus besoin de penser à lui pour s'endormir, il était tout le temps fourré chez lui de toute façon. D'abord parce qu'Eijiro avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs. Katsuki l'avait tiré jusqu'à son bureau pour le faire bosser, et le rouge avait prit l'habitude de se pointer à sa porte dès qu'il butait sur ses cours. Petit à petit, il venait chez lui juste pour passer du temps et discuter. Échanger des comics aussi par la même occasion, comme ils aimaient ça tous les deux. Katsuki le laissait aller et venir à sa guise. Il s'en foutait. Il ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il l'aidait même à s'habituer aux lieux. Le soir, Kirishima retournait dans sa piaule pour aller se coucher, mais à de nombreuses reprises il avait faillit s'endormir sur son lit alors qu'il lisait, la tête retombant en avant sur la BD ouverte. Il se réveillait dès qu'il commençait à piquer du nez, lui souhaitait bonne nuit et s'en allait aussitôt.

Plusieurs fois, Bakugo avait pensé que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'il reste. Mais bon, il n'allait pas lui proposer ça comme ça, comme si c'était normal, après tout.

Assis à sa table pendant le cours d'Aizawa, Katsuki se fit alors la réflexion que quelque chose avait changé. S'ils avaient été en internat en début d'année, il n'aurait jamais accepté cette familiarité entre eux et l'aurait envoyé balader dès qu'il aurait posé la main sur la poignée. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il espérait presque le voir passer la tête à travers la porte. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin de proximité avec _lui_ alors que rien de tel ne lui été arrivé avant ? Il était partagé entre l'envie de creuser un peu plus et l'appréhension de la réponse qu'il pourrait trouver au final. Est ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Pourtant, les jours passaient et la question tournait et retournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Eijiro qui se trouvait toujours en permanence près de lui n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Dans la salle commune, il était assis sur le canapé à côté de lui. Le matin, le soir et à n'importe quel autre moment, ils se croisaient au troisième étage, dans l'ascenseur, dans la salle de bains réservée aux garçons. Lors des repas, il n'était jamais loin et finissait toujours par venir le squatter à un moment ou un autre. En cours, il se tournait vers lui dès qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu.

Eijiro était partout, tout le temps. C'était impossible pour Katsuki de se le sortir de la tête.

Et chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, les choses devenaient plus claires. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir finalement. Le vrai déclic s'était fait un vendredi soir. Ils étaient réunis dans la salle de repos, affalés sur les canapés et les fauteuils installés autour de la table basse. Denki et Hanta regardaient sans grande conviction une émission débile qui passait ce soir là, et lui, il discutait avec Kirishima. Ils parlaient des comics qui n'étaient tirés qu'en petit nombre et qui ne se trouvaient que difficilement quand la conversation avait tourné sur les héros qu'ils admiraient le plus. Lui, il avait parlé d'All Might et Eijiro s'était emballé en parlant de Crimson Riot pour qui il vouait une admiration sans limites. Puis il avait rit, sûrement après avoir dit une connerie, de toute façon Katsuki ne suivait plus, son regard s'était accroché sur son visage et il ne pouvait pas le quitter. À ce moment là, il avait sentit son ventre se tordre et son cœur se pincer, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Il avait déglutit, puis il avait senti son visage et son dos chauffer.

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Eijiro était tout le temps autour de lui et pourquoi il ne le rejetait pas. Surtout pourquoi il l'acceptait.

Il s'était levé et était monté dans sa chambre directement — à l'incompréhension générale de ses camarades, il ne pouvait pas rester là à faire comme si de rien n'était une seconde de plus.

La nuit avait été courte, mais il avait fini par faire le choix d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, du côté de Kirishima, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était sûrement pas réciproque. Il était juste un peu plus collant, de toute façon c'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Kamino. Ouais, ce n'était pas partagé. Ça ne servait à rien de tenter quelque chose si c'était pour risquer de tout perdre.

§

Pourtant, seulement quelques jours après, le comportement du rouge avait changé. Il était arrivé un matin tout juste à l'heure en cours, sa veste rapidement enfilée sur ses épaules, sa cravate nouée à l'arrache et ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux comme lorsqu'il sortait de la douche. L'excuse de la panne d'oreiller, il n'y avait pas cru une seconde. Pourquoi il fuyait son regard, ce matin ? Pourquoi il était dans la lune alors que ça ne lui arrivait presque jamais ? Pourquoi lorsqu'ils avaient mangé ensemble, à midi, il avait juste donné l'impression de vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs, mais pas en face de lui ? Katsuki n'en était pas sûr, mais il devait tenter sa chance. Et si ce qui lui avait retourné le cerveau pendant des jours s'acharnait maintenant du côté de Kirishima ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Le soir, il l'avait attendu devant sa chambre. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Comme il s'y attendait, dès qu'il l'aperçut appuyé contre sa porte, Eijiro eut l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. De toute façon, il était décidé. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre, et ils avaient fini par s'embrasser.

À vrai dire, quand Eijiro avait fait le premier pas en l'embrassant sans même lui demander son avis, il avait été surpris. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas ça, mais il ne s'y attendait pas et honnêtement aurait préféré être le premier à le faire. Surtout, il n'avait pas vraiment sut comment réagir face à ça. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu paniqué, ok, mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il foutait, lui, aussi ? En fin de compte, après une longue discussion, Eijiro avait timidement suggéré qu'ils pourraient essayer de « sortir ensemble ». Il n'avait pas osé le regarder en face, les yeux rivés vers son bureau, les deux mains cramponnées à son t-shirt comme si ça pouvait le retenir de s'écrouler. De son côté, il n'en avait pas mené large non plus.

« Euh… On pourrait peut-être… Essayer de sortir ensemble, tu crois pas ?

-… Ouais. Ok. »

Ils s'étaient embrassés encore une fois après ça. Ils avaient essayé de le faire moins brusquement, avec plus de douceur, quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un baiser qu'à un coup de boule. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais c'était agréable. C'était quand même gênant et Katsuki s'était senti mal à l'aise après. Il avait viré Eijiro de chez lui pour avoir un peu la paix et arriver à se calmer.

Allongé dans son lit, presque crispé, il ne put pas s'empêcher de réprimer le sourire qui l'envahissait malgré lui. Cet imbécile d'Eijiro… Peut-être bien qu'il avait envie de lui dire qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui, finalement.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plus? J'attends vos retours avec impatience :)

Il y aura un deuxième bonus après ça qui sortira incessamment sous peu (mais sûrement pas le weekend prochain parce que 1- il est pas fini et 2- je serai p'tet pas là) et je pense que ça sera le dernier.

Voilà voilà, sur ce je vous laisse, je vous souhaite un bon épisode de BNHA si vous l'avez pas encore regardé et une bonne lecture du scan aussi :)

A plus!


	6. Bonus II: Going out

Bonjour à tous! Eh oui, ce samedi nous avons encore droit à un miracle car le chapitre est terminé! Youpi!

Bref, c'est le deuxième bonus de S.T.R.A.Y., _"Going out"_ qui se déroule plusieurs mois après l'histoire initiale. Une petite entrevue de leur vie de couple maintenant qu'elle est un peu plus établie, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Bonus II :_ _Going out_

Eijiro attendait à l'entrée du grand bâtiment des dortoirs, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste rouge et son écharpe remontée jusque devant son nez. Il faisait froid aujourd'hui et lorsqu'il soufflait l'air formait une épaisse buée devant son visage.

Voilà dix minutes qu'il faisait le pied de grue dans le froid, attendant après Katsuki qui mettait définitivement une plombe à se préparer. Ils auraient pu se retrouver devant leurs chambres, ou même dans la salle commune, mais le blond explosif préférait éviter les remarques de leurs camarades s'ils les voyaient partir ensemble. On était samedi, les lycéens avaient le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de Yuei pour rendre visite à leur famille ou faire un tour, ils avaient carte blanche s'ils rentraient impérativement avant le couvre feu de vingt heures.

Sortant ses mains de ses poches pour les porter devant ses lèvres et y laisser s'y glisser un souffle d'air chaud, Eijiro se fit la réflexion que Katsuki se prenait un peu trop la tête, des fois. Les lieux étaient déserts, la plupart d'entre eux préféraient faire la grasse mat' ou traîner dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux comme Iida, Izuku ou Shoto qui rendait visite à sa mère à l'hôpital.

Katsuki et lui voyaient un peu moins leurs parents, de leur côté. Ils préféraient profiter des week-ends pour sortir tous les deux et être ensemble sans forcément avoir besoin de se restreindre comme ils le faisaient face aux autres. Leur en parler… Honnêtement, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais Katsuki n'était définitivement pas prêt et il n'allait pas le forcer. Seulement, devoir agir comme si de rien n'était, et voir les autres être proches de lui d'une manière si familière… Il se sentait un peu jaloux parfois, de ne pas avoir le monopole.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans son dos. Bakugo venait d'arriver, son manteau fermé jusqu'en haut, il finissait d'enfiler ses gants avant de replonger ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon comme il le faisait toujours. Eijiro le salua en le gratifiant d'un large sourire avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route, direction le shinkansen qui partait pour la capitale.

Ils attendirent de s'être éloignés un peu de l'école pour réduire la distance qui les séparait. Katsuki ralentit le pas et fit glisser sa main contre celle d'Eijiro qui s'arrêta à son tour. Ils se firent face, le rouge posant ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut court, leurs souffles se mélangeant et créant au dessus d'eux un nouveau nuage de fumée. Ils se fixèrent un bref instant avant de se séparer, leurs deux mains glissées l'une dans l'autre. Eijiro avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin passer une après-midi entière seule avec Katsuki. Il en était de même pour ce dernier d'ailleurs, qui, depuis le début de leur relation qui avait débuté il y a cinq mois maintenant, lorsque Kirishima lui avait plus ou moins déclaré maladroitement sa flamme, affichait plus souvent des signes d'affection. Bien sûr, ils étaient discrets mais ils étaient là, et Kirishima était résolument heureux quand il y pensait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à atteindre Bakugo jusqu'à l'intérieur, là où personne ne l'avait jamais connu. Et il comptait bien en garder l'exclusivité.

Ils descendirent la côte et arrivèrent à la gare, s'engouffrant dans le wagon qui venait d'arriver. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient à Tokyo. Kirishima avait proposé qu'ils aillent voir le dernier film de Kung-fu qui était sorti, et Bakugo avait accepté. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais bon, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à l'autre idiot…

Leur trajet dura une bonne demi-heure. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, Eijiro avait son téléphone à la main et Katsuki s'était penché près de lui pour mieux voir l'écran. Son épaule s'appuya contre son buste et la proximité fit chauffer le visage du rouge. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel contact en public lui non plus, mais Katsuki n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il releva la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Quoi ? Rien ! J'ai rien ! »

Bakugo eut un rictus, et il cru y déceler une pointe de provocation. Alors qu'il essayait de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, il se colla de nouveau contre lui.

« Tu le fais exprès en fait, hein ? Lui souffla-t-il. Katsuki ricana.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Ils arrivèrent en ville aux alentours de onze heures et demie. Ils descendirent du train et sortirent de la gare, avant de déboucher dans une large rue passante qui fourmillait de monde. Eijiro ne s'était pas rendu très souvent à la capitale, bien sûr, ça lui était déjà arrivé mais il se laissait surprendre à chaque fois par la foule. Katsuki lui, était aussi pragmatique qu'à son habitude, comme si il y avait vécu. Devant la mine ébahie de l'autre —décidément, il lui suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il ait des étoiles plein les yeux— il décida de prendre littéralement les choses en main. Il passa son bras autour de celui d'Eijiro et l'entraîna avec lui.

« On va pas passer cent mille ans à regarder la rue, ramène-toi. »

Kirishima déglutit. Il regarda leurs deux bras glissés l'un dans l'autre, se faisant emporter par l'autre garçon alors qu'ils traversaient le passage piéton, se fondant dans la foule.

« Attends Katsuki… Ça te dérange pas ?

-Hein ?

-Ben, de se tenir comme ça, je croyais que tu voulais pas que les autres nous voient.

-Je m'en fous des gens d'ici, on le recroisera probablement jamais de toute façon. Avec les autres idiots de la classe on en entendrait parler pendant dix plombes. »

Un rictus apparut à son tour sur son visage. Alors si il comprenait ben, il avait carte blanche pour faire ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui ? Parfait, il comptait bien en profiter.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, le cinéma se dressait devant eux. Un immense immeuble sur plusieurs étages, où les bandes annonces des films défilaient sur les immenses écrans plasma qui le recouvraient. Eijiro leva le nez en l'air, cherchant du regard celui qu'ils étaient venus voir.

« Ah ! C'est celui-là, fit-il en pointant un des écrans du doigt.

-Ok, on est pile à l'heure. »

Ils passèrent les portes automatiques et s'avancèrent à l'intérieur du cinéma jusqu'aux bornes où ils pouvaient acheter leurs billets. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Eijiro fit un détour par la case pop-corn avant de rejoindre Katsuki qui l'attendait, les bras croisés.

« T'es pire qu'un gosse.

-Oh arrête, le pop-corn c'est super bon. Et puis tu vas finir par piocher dedans toi aussi, pas la peine de faire genre ! »

Tout en discutant, il poussa la porte de la salle dans laquelle était diffusé le film. Ils montèrent les marches pour aller s'asseoir en plein milieu d'une rangée. Alors qu'il venait de s'affaler sur son siège, Katsuki retira immédiatement son manteau.

« File-moi ta veste.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour la mettre sur le siège à coté. J'ai pas envie de me taper un voisin chiant pendant tout le film. »

Kirishima éclata de rire.

« Je suis p't'être un gosse mais toi t'es carrément asocial !

-La ferme ! Envoie ta veste. »

Il finit finalement par se déshabiller à son tour tendant son manteau à Katsuki qui se barricada à l'aide de leurs deux vêtements. Là, il serait tranquille. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, croisant les bras. De son côté, Kirishima venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

« Katsuki, fais 'aah'.

-Quoi ? Il tourna le visage vers lui, le voyant avancer un pop-corn dans sa direction. Il fronça le nez. Crève ! Tu t'es cru dans un film d'amour de merde ?

-Oh allez ! Insista Eijiro avec un large sourire.

-J'vais t'mordre si tu dégages pas ta main.

-Tes menaces ne prennent pas sur moi, répondit le rouge en lui mettant le pop-corn dans la bouche pendant qu'il était occupé à lui parler. Alors, c'est bon non ?

-M'saôules, grogna Katsuki en mâchonnant.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu. » Rit Eijiro, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se chamailler plus car la salle s'assombrit subitement. Le film commençait.

Il dura deux bonnes heures. Eijiro était à fond, c'était limite s'il ne donnait pas des coups dans le vide en face de lui pour encourager le héros. De son côté, Katsuki se marrait en le voyant faire. C'est vrai que quand quelque chose le passionnait, il ne faisait pas dans la demi mesure. Ils sortirent de la salle vers treize heures, Kirishima s'étira et se retourna vers Bakugo alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers.

« J'ai la dalle. Tu veux qu'on aille bouffer un truc ?

-Ouais. Tu veux aller où ?

-Je crois qu'il y a un fast food pas loin d'ici. »

Au moment où ils sortirent du cinéma, Eijiro leva à nouveau les yeux en l'air.

« Il neige ! »

Il tendit ses mains mains en face de lui pour y laisser tomber les flocons.

« T'en a jamais vu de ta vie ou quoi, crétin ? Râla Katsuki qui le regardait faire

-Mais si ! Eijiro rit encore. Tu trouves pas ça beau ? »

Bakugo leva les yeux à son tour.

« Ouais. »

Il finit par revenir vers Katsuki avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction du fast food. La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur du restaurant les fit soupirer d'aise. Assis à une table à l'étage, ils discutèrent encore pendant une bonne heure alors que leurs frites refroidissaient au fond de leur carton, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment le temps passer quand ils étaient ensemble.

Pendant que les minutes passaient, le lieu se vidait des autres clients qui redescendaient tous un à un. Ils finirent par se retrouver seul dans la chaleur de la pièce. Katsuki le remarqua rapidement alors qu'Eijiro, lui, était lancé dans la conversation. Il le coupa en se penchant au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser.

Le rouge faillit avoir une attaque, son premier réflexe fut de fixer Bakugo avant de regarder partout autour d'eux, et il se détendit en voyant que la salle était vide. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'as fait super flipper ! J'avais pas vu qu'on était tout seuls. »

Katsuki ricana en guise réponse, il se rassit sur sa chaise.

« On bouge ? »

Ils débarrassèrent leur plateau et sortirent du fast food, traînant dans les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Vers dix neuf heures, alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis deux bonnes heures et que les lumières artificielles de la ville avaient remplacé l'astre du jour, Eijiro fit la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer s'ils voulaient ne pas être limite.

Ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la station de train, prirent la rame qui allait partir et en descendirent une demie heure plus tard, remontant la côte qui menait à High Alliance. Kirishima profita de la pénombre pour prendre de nouveau la main de Bakugo qu'il avait lâchée à la sortie du train, lui glissant un sourire.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser devant les grilles de l'école, avant de se séparer pour retourner aux dortoirs.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes du bâtiment, arrivant directement dans la salle de séjour, ils furent accueillis par leurs camarades apparemment ravis de les retrouver :

« Ah ! Vous voilà, on se demandait où vous étiez passés, commença Mina en s'approchant d'eux un large sourire aux lèvres, vous êtes sortis tous les deux ?

-La ferme ! » La réaction de Katsuki fut immédiate, il alla s'affaler dans un des sofas en grognant.

Derrière lui, Denki, qui était appuyé les deux bras contre le dossier, continua :

« C'pas juste, tu veux pas venir avec nous quand on te propose mais avec Ei', c'est différent pas vrai ?

-Comme si j'allais m'encombrer d'un boulet comme toi ! »

Toujours dans l'entrée, alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste, Eijiro les regardait faire de loin. Dans ce genre de moment, il repensait souvent à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hanta et Denki avant de sortir avec Katsuki. C'était vrai, avec lui c'était différent. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient bientôt agir comme un couple en la présence de leurs camarades, il était persuadé qu'ils les encourageraient dans leur relation, c'était sûr. Mais pour le moment, il était juste heureux d'être le seul à avoir réussi à atteindre Bakugo de l'intérieur.

* * *

Et voilà! C'était le dernier chapitre de la fic... Bouh, je suis triste de l'avoir déjà finie! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie et commentée en tous cas, vos retours m'ont fait super plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez mes prochaines fics si vous venez les lire :)

J'ai fait une petite illu' spéciale pour ce chapitre, si jamais vous voulez la voir, elle est sur mon blog (le lien est dans ma bio.)

Bonne continuation à vous et à très vite!


End file.
